Of kisses and stuffed animals
by a cold day in december
Summary: How does Ally really get that stuffed animal from the amusement park? / Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath with an Auslly twist. Oneshot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not that new episode or Austin & Ally.

**Summary: **How does Ally really get that stuffed animal from the amusement park? / Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath with an Auslly twist. Oneshot. Complete.

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I just wanted to do something cute and fluffy and I saw some people commenting on this on tumblr so I just wrote it. Hope everyone likes it :)

* * *

**Of kisses and stuffed animals**

* * *

"Trish?" Ally called as her Latina best friend hurried past her.

"Yeah?" Trish came to an abrupt halt and smiled brightly. Anything that got her away from Dez and his demands at that moment made her happy.

Just because they were kind of friends now, doesn't mean she could tolerate his insistent yelling.

"Well, you know, since you work here," Ally began, "I was wondering if you could do me a favour, I mean, you don't have to, just, since you're my best friend and all―"

"Ally!" Trish cuts her off with a smile and a roll of her eyes. "What are you so guilty about?"

"Could you maybe get me that stuffed animal from the throw-the-ball-at-the-bottle-booth?" Ally asks in a rush with a harried smile.

"The one where you try and knock down the stood up bottles with a baseball, right?" Trish asks.

"Yeah." Ally says bashfully.

"Well," Trish says, "I'm no good at it."

"I know!" Ally says and Trish looks mock offended before laughing when Ally shoots an apologetic smile her way. "But I thought maybe since you work here you could just... _get _it."

"Oh!" Trish says. "Okay. I'll just go and talk to the guy and get it for you."

"Thank you Trish!" Ally squeals and hugs her. Then she goes back to staring lovingly at the dog with the wide eyes.

"_TRISH!_" Dez screams from the other side of the amusement park. "I need you over here. _Now!_"

"Ugh." Trish groans. "Sorry Ally, but it seems like I've got to go."

Ally's face gains a disheartened look. "But it might be gone later!"

"I'm sorry Ally." Trish says again. She walks backwards until she's finished speaking and then hurriedly turns around to walk over to Dez.

Austin watches the scene from afar. He sees Ally's face crumple sadly as she once again returns to looking longingly at the stuffed toy dog.

He looks on from the next booth, a fond smile on his face. Austin liked to watch Ally, being herself in the rare moments she was alone. He did it a lot without noticing. When they were writing a song, or when she wrote in her book during work. She was so small and cute. He looked at her pouting expression with crossed arms and his legs crossed at the ankle, just as he did when she played "her" songs and he watched from the doorway of the practice room.

Although, she's been sharing those songs a lot more with him lately.

He sauntered over to his best friend with a smirk. "I should be offended you didn't ask me to win that for you straight away, but I won't be."

"Austin!" Ally exclaims, her face lighting up. "I thought you were filming with Kira."

"Fair enough." Austin agrees as he hugs her. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and hers go around his lean waist, head on his chest.

He doesn't care what people think right then. With Ally there, his head rested on top of hers, he feels content.

(His whole plan of _denying_ the fact that he likes Ally isn't going very well so far, but it doesn't matter all that much.)

"I was running away from Kira." Austin says as they pull apart, but then realises from the drop in Ally's features how insensitive that sounds, to both Kira and Ally. "Plus, I'd rather spend time with you."

Ally's smile is back and he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ally-Gator, I'll get you that dog." Ally is positively beaming now.

He gives some tickets to the guy at the booth and picks up the three allocated baseballs. Austin decides to flex his arms, obviously flirting with Ally, and smiles when she giggles.

He got the teddy in two shots, knocking down the bottles expertly and baffling the booth owner, who had evidently been having a slow day.

Austin gave the teddy to Ally with an innocent grin and she hugged his waist tightly once more. He kissed her forehead gently. Then she let go of him to cuddle the teddy instead.

"So, I guess you have to get back to the video now huh?" Ally says, smile still visible but her eyes losing their sparkle.

"Nah." Austin says, waving his hand dismissively. "We can hide for a little while longer." He grabbed her hand, grinning and they walked away from the Ferris Wheel and deeper into the amusement park.

"Hey, look!" Austin says.

"Another photo booth?" Ally questions. "I swear there was one back there?" She gestures over her shoulder with her thumb, using the hand that Austin isn't holding.

"Yeah, but this one looks older, seems smaller." He poked his head behind the curtain and Ally moved forward as he did. "Let's do it." Austin tugs Ally into the booth with her reluctant smile.

"It's kind of _too_ small." Ally comments as Austin sits down. He pats his lap with a soft smile and she doesn't hesitate to sit down.

The first few photos they are smiling nicely, then Austin starts to tickle Ally's sides, meaning they laugh instead. Then comes the funny faces. It says they've taken twelve photos so far, and Austin paid for sixteen.

For the thirteenth, Austin kisses Ally's cheek.

The fourteenth ends up being them looking into each other's eyes.

The fifteenth is him holding her face in his hands, their noses touching, and the last?

Her hands in his hair; they kiss.

They kiss long after the photos have fallen into the slot. He moves to encircle her waist with his strong arms, their lips moving in sync. They pull away, and Austin can feel Ally's hot breath on his face. He opens his eyes to see her lazy grin.

"I'm going to put the teddy with the rest of the stuff in Dez's car." Ally says after they've kept the comfortable silence going for long enough. "You need to go and get that kissing scene done."

His now one armed grip on her waist tightens fractionally. Ally sounds regretful and he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd rather stay here with you." Austin nuzzles his nose with hers. "I don't want to kiss her now that I _know_ I can kiss you."

She rests her head into the crook of his neck. "Yeah, well you have to do what you have to do, right?"

"Just stay here a little longer." He says and she sighs, which he takes as acceptance.

After a while, he knows Dez will be looking for him and will most likely be angry. Almost as if Ally can read his thoughts, she gets up and he instantly misses her comforting weight.

"Time to go." She boops his nose playfully. "See you later?"

She leaves before he has time to accompany her to the car park, so he wanders back to the Ferris Wheel with his hands tucked deep into his pockets, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, I have some great news for you buddy!" Dez says when Austin reaches him and it's not really what Austin was expecting, but he'll go with it. "Kira quit! She got a phone call asking if she could fill in for a sick model for some magazine, so she's gone!"

Austin's grin widened. This day was just getting better and better.

"Bad news. We have no "girlfriend" for your video." Dez pouted but Austin only smiled.

"I can think of someone who'll do it."

"Who?" Dez says, looking at his friend hopefully.

"Ally."

"Yeah?" She says from behind them and he whirls around. She has a smile of her own as Austin walks up to her.

"Kira quit." He says. "But I need you to play my girlfriend for the video." The grin she had had at the beginning of his sentence had dropped to a panic stricken look. Her gulp was audible.

"Austin, you know I can't, my stage fright, I―"

"Sh." Austin says softly, looking at her with serious eyes. "You were Taylor Swift remember? You can do this. You auditioned for MUNY, you'll be okay."

"You've failed to notice that both times I wasn't actually being me." She frowns and he feels bad, but he's determined.

"Come on Ally, please." Then Austin leans down to whisper into her ear. "The acting part isn't exactly going to be too difficult, is it?"

When he pulls away to look at her face, she's wearing an incredulous smile and has questioning eyes. He nods, conforming he does actually want her to be his girlfriend and she lets a soft smile form.

"Just look at me, right at me. You don't have to look at the camera or anyone else. It's just you and me."

Ally takes a deep breath and knows she's going to regret what she's about to say. Damn her kindness. "Okay."

"Okay?" Austin's voice sounds excited.

"Okay." She exhales on this word and gives him a weary grin.

"Yes!" Austin fist pumps and Ally can't help but roll her eyes warmly.

True to his word, he doesn't let her feel the anxiety she associates with stage fright once. She looks into his eyes, smiling, laughing, and he holds her hand tightly when he's not serenading her with his guitar.

There's something oddly special about having your song that you worked really hard on, sang to you by someone you really love.

There's a break between filming, where Dez needs to go and get a new battery for his camera and Austin demands that him and Ally should be allowed to actually ride the teacups, even if they're on their break.

Trish groans but starts up the ride anyway.

Ally's laughter fills the air as Trish turns up the speed and her and Austin repeatedly slide into each other.

Austin looks at her as she enjoys herself, and wonders what he had been thinking before. Because yes, Kira _was_ flawless, he can admit, minus the whole breath issue. But, with Ally here, in his reach, her laugh delicate and eyes shining, he can't think of anyone else in the world more flawless than her.

The ride is soon over and filming starts again. The kiss comes and he can see Ally subtly wringing her hands, so he kisses her easily and Dez manages to get it on film.

The two friends suspect but don't say anything to the on-screen couple.

When it's done, Dez congratulates Austin on another new video, but when he turns around, Trish and Ally are gone.

Dez insists they go around taking pictures with his camera, and by the time they've circled the park, they see Ally and Trish, Ally cuddling her stuffed toy animal from earlier.

As the boys join up with them, Austin slips an arm around her waist. "I thought you left that in the car?" He questions.

A blush tints Ally's cheeks. "I wanted to hold it again. It's so cute."

"Not cuter than me though." Austin says with a smirk.

"Maybe a little cuter than you." Austin's jaw falls in mock offence. "Okay, I digress, not cuter than you."

"Good." He says. "Hey look! A photo booth." As he says the words he can feel his and Ally's pictures from earlier resting comfortably in his back pocket.

"Let's take some pictures to remember this day!"

They all bundle into the booth, with squeals of "move over!" and "budge up!" to be heard. The pictures come out goofy and fun but they all get a strip to take each and Ally feels happy with the way things have turned out.

If Trish and Dez notice that Austin and Ally are now not-so-discreetly holding hands, then they don't say anything. This doesn't stop Ally from blushing anyway.

Austin leans down to kiss her when their friends walk ahead.

"You know something?" He says and Ally looks up at him as he swings their hands.

"No, what?"

"Your breath smells much better than Kira's. Taste's it too." He says cheekily and Ally stands still with her mouth open for a few seconds before swatting his arm. "Hey, it was a compliment!"

Ally laughs this time, letting it go. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"At least I got to kiss you instead of her."

"You enjoyed that, did you?" She asks smirking and he returns with a smirk of his own.

"Of course I did."

"Well, I only have one thing to say to that."

"And that is?"

"You may be a good kisser, but you're still not cuter than my teddy."

"Ally!"

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote most of this up in school in a notebook. Don't judge! School gets boring. Hope it gave you a smile.

**Don't forget to review :)**

-―Sophie.


End file.
